High School is Quite the Time
by JDog93
Summary: Jackson and Ramona are in high school now, and end up admitting their feelings. But what does the hell hole known as high school have in store for them. Jackson deals with being on the hockey team. Ramona has to deal with jealous ex's and angry friends. Both dealing with home life. Well let's see how they handle it all. M for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Ramona Jackson pairing story and will be a little AU. Any suggestions on where to have the story head would be appreciated, and any suggestions on writing style. Flames will be ignored!

It's Friday afternoon, and Jackson is sitting on the couch watching a San Jose Sharks game. He can't help the excitement he feels as he watches Bret Burns score the game winner and jumps up on the couch screaming.

"YES! YES! Oh MY GOD! WE DID IT!" Jackson is bouncing up and down on the couch as his mother walks in.

"Off the couch. This is not a barn Jackson!" DJ rolls her eyes, but chuckles at her son's enthusiasm. He hasn't been like this about a hockey game since Tom had passed away. It's nice to see him excited about hockey again.

"You know that you aren't part of the team, right? Your game isn't till tomorrow night." Chuckling as he blushes a little. Jackson plops down and grabs the remote to turn the tv off.

"I know mom. I know, but I forgot how much fun it is to watch a close game like that." Jackson smiles, and gets up to grab something to eat from the kitchen. He walks in and sees his Aunt Stephanie and Ramona laughing at what he assumes is him. Shaking his head, he grabs a coke from the fridge and a piece of leftover chicken from last nights dinner.

"Uh sorry about the screaming…..it was a great game. Overtime win for the Sharks." Jackson smirks as the two laugh a bit louder at him.

"Oh it's fine, but I expect you to get even more excited tomorrow for the first game of your high school career." Steph raises an eyebrow at him.

"If not your walking home. We already agreed on it." Ramona adds with a smirk.

"That's not a problem. I have been waiting for this game since try outs!" Jackson's face is split by a huge smile. As he sits on the counter next to the women he looks at Ramona for a minute or two longer than usual.

"See something interesting?" DJ pokes fun of his obvious crush as she walks into the kitchen with Ramona's mother.

"You know I expect you to ask her on a date before you start ANY PDA in the house, right?" Kimmy smirks making the two kids blush. They have been beating around their crushes since they moved on to high school. Both immediately pop out of their sitting positions and start to murmur excuses to flee the scene.

"Jackson you stay right there we need to talk." All three women stop him dead in his tracks.

"Oh, um I'll wait if you want Jax." Ramona offered weakly, but only received a look from her mother before retracting the statement and leaving the room.

"I have been so good since I made the team! What did I do?!" Jackson squabbles assuming he is in trouble like he all his middle school life. All the woman laughs and shakes their head.

"This is advice time not scolding time" DJ shakes her head in amusement.

"You two need to talk and figure out what this is." Kimmy sternly commands him knowing this is one of those band aid moments.

"We are just." Jackson starts to receive tuts and groans from each woman. He than nods his head sitting at the table letting them speak.

"You guys have been awkward ever since the summer started." Steph started, and watch her nephew blush and nod his head in agreement.

"If you are serious about liking Ramona and want to pursue this we give you our blessing, but you need to do it the right way." Kimmy adds, and can't help feeling relief at the smile on Jackson's face.

"We have an idea that you can use, but you are going to have to face the fact that you are going to put yourself out there first." DJ smiles at her son knowing the idea would have the two together by the end of the night.

"Well let's hear it!" Jackson eggs them to continue. He smiles, and nods as they tell him a play by play of what he should do. When the conversation is over he can't help, but hug each of them and thank them profusely for the major push he has needed.

"Well looks like we will need to start keeping a very close eye on those two after tonight." DJ shakes her head as her little man stumbles his way upstairs in excitement.

"Yup" the two-woman standing on either side of her nod.

Jackson makes his way to his room, and rifles through his trunk looking for the item he needed to pull this off. Once his finger grasps it He gives it a close look, and smiles knowing this would be a day to remember.

"Hey Ramona, can we talk?" Jackson shouts across the hall and puts the item on the bed behind him. The girl in question makes her way over to his room trying to not seem to desperate.

"What's up?" she asks leaning on the door jam. Jackson motions for her to come all the way in.

"So, the team told me that everyone has someone wear their extra jersey to the game, and I was wondering if you would want to, I mean you don't have to but I'd love I mean like it if you did, wear it to the game." Jackson was a ball of nerves as he stumbles through his monolog.

"Wow…...I mean isn't that more of for the girlfriends of the players?" Ramona asks shocked that he would even think of her high enough to want her to be his 'representation' in the stands. Jackson takes a deep breath and nods his head.

"Well that was the second thing I was going to ask you. Everyone in the house has acknowledged the fact that we have been weird around each other since the summer. I think it is time we do too. I really like you Ramona and would be stoked to call you my girlfriend as well as my best friend. If this is just a one-way thing I get it and we can just stay friends, but I needed to get this out there." Jackson gasps for air after his long rant. Ramona blushes, smiles, gasps, and squeals all at once nodding her head vigorously.

"I would like that a lot Jax! Of course, I will date you!" She smiles as she jumps into his arms. The two look at each other in the eyes smiling and slowly lean in. Their first kiss was long, and passionate. When they break it off finally both breath deep holding each other close.

"You never answered my fist question you know." Jackson gives her his cocky lopsided grin and receives a punch to the arm for it.

"I will be wearing that jersey to every game you play at this school you dork!" Ramona laughs shaking her head and lays it on his chest.

"Should we tell our parents? They seemed pretty stoked that I was going to finally step up to the plate." Jackson questions unsure if she wanted to be official. With a chuckle at him being all shy now after making such a courageous move, she grabs his hand leading their way to the kitchen. Their mother's and aunt were standing by the steps trying to listen and get caught in the act as the kids come down.

"So?" Kimmy asks eager as a child on Christmas. The kids smile at each other and lean in for a more pg rated kiss for the woman in front of them. With aws from each woman and flashes of cameras the two pull away.

"Congrats kiddo now go relax. One of you has a big day tomorrow." Steph smiles at both kids happy they finally did what the whole family has been waiting for.

"You heard her get!" the two mothers chuckle showing the two off.

"BUT THE DOOR STAYS OPEN!" DJ calls with a second thought. When Kimmy and DJ went upstairs to head to bed they passed by the boys' room, and see Ramona passed out on top of Jackson and him holding her tight as he sleeps soundly.

"Do we wake them?" Kimmy asks smiling at the cute display of affection.

"Nagh I have my little narc they won't be doing anything." DJ laughs nodding to the second bed where her second son Max slept. With a chuckle Kimmy nods giving DJ a quick hug and bids her a goodnight.

The next day the house was buzzing with excitement for Jackson's first High School hockey game. Well most people were happy and getting ready. There was one person though that was not as happy and go lucky as the rest of the house.

"Hey penny for your thoughts kid?" Jesse asks sitting on the bed next to a sulking Jackson. The kid looks at him and shakes his head no plopping back down looking at the ceiling.

"Jackson listen to your Uncle Jesse and let someone know what's going on. It's not healthy to bottle everything up. Especially before your big debut for the school." He jokes, but sees it just upsets him more. There's a knock at the door, and the two look up at Ramona who is sporting the jersey some tight jeans and converses.

"How do I look Jax?" She asks with a sly smile. Jesse nods patting her shoulder wishing her more luck than he had. The smile on his face gives her some hope she can get him to talk.

"You look great babe" Jackson gives her a lopsided smile. She sits on the corner of the bed and pats the space next to her. He slowly gets up sitting next to her looking at her eyes knowing what is about to come.

"I haven't played since my Dad died" the frown on Jackson's face says it all. Ramona pulls him in for a hug and rubs his back.

"Baby I know that you are upset the he won't be at the game physically, but he will be there in spirit. Looking down on his oldest son play the sport they both love. You play today for him and for you. We will root for you even if you spend the whole game sliding on your back, but you need to do what you think will make him proud and you happy." There are tears pricking at Jackson's eyes at the sweet words coming from his girlfriend. Thinking back to the times his father came to his peewee games Jackson can't help but smile and laugh.

"There was a game when I was maybe 9 years old that I was playing with kids two years older, and I thought I was going to be a total disappointment to him. I couldn't even handle the puck for more than two seconds before getting knocked on my ass. Afterwards he looked at me and smirked telling me he was so proud of me. Not because I played skilled, but because I didn't quit. I got up every time and played whistle to whistle." Tears were on full display in his eyes when he told the story, and he just let the warmth of Ramona's hug wash over him.

"See so you could not play today and quit hockey with not one person in this house ever blaming you. Or you could go play the best game you can, and have everyone of know your father is looking down at you still as proud today as he was eight years ago." Ramona just looks at him waiting for him to respond. There was a deep smile on Jackson's face as he leaned in to kiss her. He got up quickly grabbing his bag and headed for the door.

"Well let's go I have a game to play in!" He smirks as she jumps up following him down to a waiting family. The whole family sighs in relief when the see the equipment bag and stick being brought down with them. The whole family rushes around to get to the game in time, and they just barely make it in time for Jackson to get ready. The family all sit down at ice level to watch the game. DJ sitting with her fiancé Matt and two other sons Max and Tommy. Next to them was Ramona sporting Jackson's extra jersey, alongside her was her mother Kimmy her aunt Stephanie, and her father Fernando. Ramona was a ball of nervous as she watched the other team skating around for a pregame practice. They had guys that looked like they should be seniors in college not high school. After a few minutes the rink announcer calls out for the crowd to cheer for the Bayside Tigers the whole family was standing and cheering for him.

Jackson makes his way out onto the ice, and can feel his throat dry up, his stomach turn queasy, and his whole body become jittery. He was scared that for his first time playing again his farther wouldn't be there to help him. Seeing all the people he had did help him a little and make him want to go out there and play his best. At the same time though he felt like he wasn't ready for the first line, and that he was just going to screw it up losing the game for his team. The team warmed up by shooting and skating while the refs and scoring officials got ready to start the game.

The time came for puck drop and Jackson lined up at the faceoff at the center position ready for the first draw of the game. He surprised himself when he was able to win it back to his right defenseman, but soon as he did he felt the ice on his back. He looked up to see the opposing center sneering at him

"First line center? More like first tier ice capades!" The center spit out venomously skating towards his defensive zone trying to stop the play Jackson helped start. Jackson was quickly back on his skates heading towards the play. As soon as he steps into the offensive zone a line mate sends him the puck, and Jackson can see he defenseman coming in for a hit. Quickly Jackson sent the puck across the ice to a defenseman but couldn't avoid getting crushed to the ice again.

"Take a seat chump!" Jackson hears the other team's fans cheering, but soon they turn to boos as a teammate is soon dropping the gloves to fight. Jackson slowly gets up again and watches as his teammate fights the guy who leveled him. When his teammate wins Jackson grabs the gloves and stick he dropped and carries them to him in the penalty box.

"Thanks" Jackson mumbles embarrassed he needed to be protected already.

"Head up Fuller, skate hard, and play hard!" His coach yells when he sits on the bench. The rest of the period is much more of the same. Jackson wins most of his faceoffs, gets knocked around a lot, helped set up a few opportunities to score, but the game is at a zero to zero stalemate.

"He's worrying about Tommy would think." Ramona whispers to the family. DJ shakes her head and looks at her eldest son glumly skating towards the bench for the intermission. Each family member looks at each other wondering who might be able to help. Before, anyone steps up though the buzzer goes off and it's time for the second period.

At the same time the coach is screaming at the team to pull it together. Keeps saying that players aren't playing like they do in practice, and look scared to be out there. Tells them this is their game to win, but also theirs to lose.

"EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU NEEDS TO WANT TO WIN! THEY ARE NOT BETTER THEN YOU! GO SHOW EVERYONE HERE THAT BAYVILLE DON'T QUIT!" The coach ends his rant trying to put some fire into their hearts. It worked for exactly five minutes when Jackson got hit into the boards knocking him to the ice, and the puck off his stick to center ice. The opposing team quickly grabbed the puck skated it into Bayville's zone, and scored the first goal of the game. Slamming his stick as he gets up Jackson heads for the bench. The goal mixed with the hits clearly rattled him as the period went on, because he no longer called for the puck or even held it. When it came to him he dumped it or passed it immediately. Matt got up as the last minute was dwindling to a close and checked the score board to see the team was only down by two.

"Hey Jackson, come here for a minute bud!" Matt calls over to him from the door to the rink. Jackson comes over frowning thinking Matt wanted him to play better or tell him that he needs to play like a man.

"Hey kid stop worrying about the hits. You can take them I have seen you at your practices get murdered and keep playing. Play your game and play it for yourself. We will all be proud to call you family no matter how you play. I know I'm not your father, but I will always be here for you so try listening to me. You can do it if you want to, but if your doing it for anyone but yourself it's not going to work." Jackson let's a choke out from Matt's speech, and nods to him. Jackson hugs the man quickly, and heads back to the team.

"What did you say to him?" DJ asks as she sees the Jackson Fuller of old step to the face off circle. She could see the fire and desire to win in his eyes as he skated up.

"Oh, you know just a man to man talk" Matt shrugs, but hides a smirk seeing the nod Jackson sent to him before the faceoff.

The period was a complete turn around for Bayville lead by Jackson who stopped shying away from his game. With ten minutes left in the period Jackson was dished the puck as he cut up center ice. He saw one defenseman move to throw a hit and put the puck between his own legs spinning away from the hit at the last second. After the spin Jackson looked down to make sure the puck was still on his stick, as he continued his way towards the opposing goalie. The second defenseman stood in his way though, so Jackson slowed his skating waiting for the right moment. When he saw the opposing player move to poke check him Jackson just smirked. He pushed the puck under the defenseman's stick and moved passed him quickly. Now all alone with the goalie he chose his moment and ripped a shot into the upper left corner of the net right passed the goalie's shoulder. The stands went wild when he scored, and he couldn't help but smirk as he did a quick celebration by pointing to the name on the back of his jersey. As he skated to the bench he pointed right at Ramona letting her know that one was for her.

"Looks like your boyfriend dedicated his first goal to you little lady!" Kimmy smirked at her blushing daughter. Ramona smiled at Jackson paying no mind to the teasing of her family.

The game only had thirty seconds left when Jackson carried the puck over the opposing blue line. He saw a teammate making a straight shot for the net, so he bid his time. He drew in both defenseman by acting as if he would carry it all the way again. Once they were far enough from his teammate Jackson sent a quick crisp saucer pass to the kid resulting in the game being tied. The time ran out of the third period, and thanks to the play of Jackson through the third Bayville had a chance to win this game. Standing by the bench the whole team is patting Jackson on the back and thanking him for stepping up.

"Ok boys this game is not over yet! We are tied up, going into overtime, and showed them we can outplay them. They will be hitting hard, playing dirty, and trying to get into our heads. So, let's show them that Bayville is the team to beat this year." The team cheers and heads out for the over time. Jackson looks at his family and sees that they are cheering for him, and then looks at his teammates who nod at him ready to get this win. Jackson lost his last faceoff, but immediately runs at the puck trying to get it lose. Once he gets the puck on his stick two defenseman run at him hitting him with a clearly dirty hit. He crumples to the floor in pain shooting out in anguish.

"JAX!" Ramona cries out tears in her eyes as she sees him laying not moving on the ice.

"Come on kid you got this." Matt whispers knowing Jackson is tough enough to fight through the pain.

"BABY! NO NO NO THEY CHEATED!" DJ is screaming in a mix of anger and fear. The rest of the family just looks on trying to not show any fear and be strong for the two women. When Jackson finally gets up he sees his friend John getting escorted of the rink after apparently fighting both of the defenseman and knocking both out. He gives a thumbs up to his cheering section hoping to calm them down, and waves off his coach when he asks if he needs a change to rest up. Jackson squares up at the faceoff dot angry now, and with his team now up a player. The faceoff is won by Jackson to his left wing who was standing back a bit. Jackson quickly cuts to the net ready for a pass and receives it perfectly when it comes to him. Everything is slow motion when he shoots at the net, and it feels like an eternity before he watches the puck fly passed the goalie.

"HE DID IT!" Max screams jumping up slapping the glass like Jackson taught him at the San Jose game last week. The whole family cheers for him and his team while they watch him get tackled by his team in celebration.

= It takes about forty-five minutes for Jackson to get changed , have his team meeting, and meet up with Matt, Ramona, and DJ who stayed behind to drive him home. When he gets out Ramona runs over to him almost knocking him over when she hugs him.

"You did great Jax!" Ramona smiles and gives him a kiss right on his lips. Smiling into the kiss Jax embraces her a little tighter. A cough from his mother makes the two finally break up their little celebration, and he looks at DJ and Matt smiling.

"You were great honey! Dad would have been so proud of you. You played just like he taught you hard, through the pain, and took your opportunities when you saw them." DJ smiles with a tiny tear in her eye.

"I had the second-best thing today." Jackson smiles a bit looking at Matt.

"Thanks for the talk Matt. That was just what I needed and probably just what my dad would have done. Um I know I was less than receptive when you proposed to my mom, but you are a great guy…..so um yea thanks." Jackson says looking down embarrassed by how he reacted to his mom's engagement. Matt comes over to him and pulls him into a tight hug.

"You reacted like any kid would who misses his dad. I would never hold that against you, and when you need a guy's help I'll be here." As the embrace ends the four head for the car ready to get home and celebrate Jackson's first game.

A/N: I know this is quite a long chapter, but I wanted to really let everyone see how the story will be written. Not every chapter will be as long as this one, and not everyone will be as light hearted and sappy. PM me any suggestions or things you would like to see in the story, and I'll do my best to put them in.


	2. Victory Party

AN: Sorry for the long, long, long wait for those who are still interested. I do plan on trying to get another chapter out for you guys before the end of next week.

 **Chapter Two: Victory Party**

The Fullers, The Gibblers, Matt, Jimmy, and Fernando are just finishing up their celebration of Jackson's first win on the varsity hockey team. Tommy was asleep, Max was heading up himself now, and Jackson is enjoying a relaxing moment with just Ramona watching TV while the adults cleaned up the kitchen. Suddenly Jackson phone beeped alerting him of a text.

 _John: Yo team party at Ron's place. You in?_

 _Jackson: Cool if I bring Ramona?_

 _John: Yea all the girls are coming. So you in?_

"Hey, the guys are throwing a party tonight you want to go?" Jackson asks Ramona.

"Uh yea I guess we could do that." Ramona says not feeling to comfortable with going since she knew there would be a lot of seniors there. She knew about the drinking and craziness that happens at these parties. Jackson was always so worried about fitting in and she was worried he might do something stupid.

 _Jackson: Yea we will be there in a bit._

 _John: Sweet…. invite your friend Rocki too._

 _Jackson: Here is her number champ be a big boy now :P_

 _Rocki contact info attached_

 _John: Dick_

Jackson and Ramona head upstairs to get dressed after a long conversation with their parents to convince them to let them go. Jackson was done first and heads downstairs to order an uber and wait for Ramona. He dressed in some tight black jeans, a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black t-shirt underneath, and finally some white sneakers.

"Awww cute!" DJ gushes over his outfit. "It's your first high school party you look so cute!"

"MOM!" Jackson sighs already embarrassed and Ramona wasn't even down here yet.

"Don't forget make smart decisions, watch out for Ramona, don't be afraid to call us, no" DJ starts listing off her concerns of the night.

"Honey he's responsible leave him be. Jackson have fun you know you can call us if anything happens." Matt nods to Jackson saving him from the long rant. DJ huffs but lets it die with no fight. Jackson smiles at Matt and nods back.

"Uber almost here?" Ramona asks walking down the stairs dressed in white leggings, a pink tank top, thin black jacket, and some high heeled black leather boots. The three looked up at her with Jackson smiling forgetting how to speak. He makes some odd noises instead of full sentences making Ramona chuckle.

"Words bud. Use words." Matt whispers shaking his head at his humorous reaction.

"Um sorry… You look great!" Jackson smiles still checking out the perfect outfit.

"Not bad yourself Fuller" Ramona laughs before DJ pushes them together snapping picture after picture of them until Jackson's phone beeps alerting them the uber is here.

"BYE!" both kids call running out the door before she could take anymore pictures.

***NEXT DAY***

Jackson wakes up feeling nauseous, has a killer headache, and cannot remember anything from the night before. He was still dressed in his clothes from last night shoes and all.

"What happened?" Jackson groans pushing himself of the bed sitting up rubbing his temples. After a few moments to gather his bearings Jackson walks downstairs seeing his whole family in the kitchen enjoying lunch. Matt shakes his head at him clearly disappointed, DJ looks furious, everyone else gives him odd looks, except for Ramona who gets up and leaves the house without a word.

"Ramona?" Jackson calls after her, but she was gone. DJ points to the seat across from her before he could try to follow. Matt is the only one who does not get up.

"She will come to you when she is ready to… She is just upset, and you scared her last night." Kimmy whispers as she passes gripping his shoulder lightly.

"What happened?" Jackson asks Matt and his mother once everyone was gone. Matt closes his eyes knowing that was not a great question in this situation.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" YOU GOT INSANELY DRUNK AND ALMOST DIED!" DJ screams. Matt places a hand on her shoulder whispering into her ear to calm her down. After a few deep breaths DJ looks at Jackson who looks horrified, embarrassed, and super guilty.

"Jackson you scared the hell out of us. Everyone was petrified when Ramona and Fernando dragged your limp body through the door. Your brothers thought you were actually dead." Matt seriously explains to him. Jackson head slumps down he always tried to look out for his brothers ever since is dad died. Max may annoy him, but he figured he had to be the man of the house for him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing…honestly I don't even remember what happened." Jackson barley whispers out.

"Well do you want account of what happened?" DJ finally lets up knowing her son felt bad enough without her adding to it. Jackson nods at her.

"Ramona told me most of what happened. Soon as you guys got there you two spent time with Rocki and John. All four of you had a beer… which I cannot believe I am saying this, but I am not mad about I figure you would have at least one or two beers." She sends a look at Matt.

"Come on Deej I told you that is what happens at these parties." Matt tries vouching for Jackson a bit.

"However, getting that drunk and everything that happened after is beyond irresponsible" Matt added with a pointed look at the boy. Jackson swallows trying to dislodge the lump forming in his throat.

"What did I do?"

"Kept drinking, did a keg stand, did shots, got to the point you wouldn't listen to anyone. John tried to get you to calm down and stop drinking and you punched him in the face." DJ raises an eyebrow at Jackson.

"He is your best friend, he fought three guys for you after that hit during the game, and was the only friend that didn't abandon you when you grew distant after dad. That is how you treat him?" DJ shakes her head after explaining the events that lead to the bruise Jackson is just noticing on his hand.

"I would never do that to him!" Jackson exclaimed in shock.

"Alcohol makes us do things we never normally would." Matt tells him. Jackson drops his head into his hands.

"Anything else?" Jackson groans.

"Well John left pissed off when everyone from the team told him he was being a… um I think you can guess" DJ blushes not able to use the word. Matt mouths the word pussy to Jackson without DJ seeing.

"He is going to hate me that great. Wait but what about Ramona? Why is she pissed about me hitting John?" Jackson not understanding her anger at him.

"Baby that wasn't it. While Ramona called Fernando knowing you had to get out of there the guys dared you to jump from the roof into a pool. Ramona tried to stop you and you told her that she was being an overprotective mother hen of a girlfriend. Even went as far as telling her that you needed to impress the guys and she should understand that." DJ was hoping he would not ask about Ramona she did not want to be the one to break the news to him.

"She is going to break up with me!" Jackson screams slamming his head onto the table. Matt and DJ share a look trying to figure out what to do. Finally, Matt looked at Jackson.

"Want some advice kid?" Matt offers glumly receiving just a nod from Jackson.

"Give her time to cool down. Do not chase her down right now she has a right to be mad. We are guys we make bad decisions; we act without thinking, and usual take for granted the people who care about us at some point in our life. Let this be a life lesson teammate do not care about you the way Ramona does, the way John does, the way your family does. When she comes home ask her if she is up to talking, and if she says no don't force it."

"Thanks Matt I will. I am so sorry for what I did to you guys. I will talk to Tommy and Max and apologize for scaring them. I also know I am probably grounded for life… and I deserve that." Jackson says passing his phone to his mother.

"You made a mistake and I understand it happens. I have made it, Kimmy has, Matt has, every adult in this house has. I won't take your phone or keep you in the house for your grounding… however, you will be given much more responsibilities around here." DJ relents with a frown and Jackson see Matt wink at him.

"Thanks" He smiles at them and leaves to find his brothers.

Jackson heads to his room figuring that Max would be there and judging on the tackle and hug received on entering the room he was right.

"You jerk! I thought I lost you!" Max had tears in his eyes as he was clinging to his brother. Jackson just rubbed his back until Max finally calmed down.

"Max, I know you were scared last night, but I would never leave you like that." Jackson carries his brother to his bed sitting with him. Jackson looks down to see Max's frowning face.

"Listen I know I messed up last night. That was probably the worst mistake I made in my life. Beyond anything else I made my brother feel like he might lose someone else. Losing Dad was tough on all of us and making you feel like that might happen again was a horrible thing to do." Jackson tries to make Max understand he was not going anywhere.

"You can't just do that to me!" Max cried "Mom has Matt now, Tommy is the baby, you have Ramona and John and the team, but all I have is you!" he adds on.

"Well I might not have Ramona and John after last night and the team aren't the people, I thought they were. I am not going anywhere, and you have so many people other than me. Mom and Matt love, you and me the same they love Tommy… he just needs more attention since he's a toddler. You know though Aunt Steph, Kimmy, Jimmy, Ramona, and even Fernando love you and would do anything for you." Jackson pulls Max close for a hug. "So, don't get any ideas of rearranging our room." Jackson finishes with a smirk getting Max to laugh.

Tommy was much easier to talk too about this. The toddler just smiled and said ok after Jackson apologized and promised he was ok. The rest of the day Jackson spent helping his Mom clean the house, helping Matt clean and wax the cars, helping Aunt Steph and Jimmy set up for the baby, and watched Fernando and Kimmy do one of their elaborate acts. It was late when he finally was able to drag himself onto the couch to watch what was left of the Sharks game. He planned on waiting down here for Ramona to get home.

 _Jackson: I was a dick last night. You didn't deserve that._

 _John: Surprised you remember what happened._

 _Jackson: Didn't. Mom told me everything. I'm sorry you were trying to be a good friend and I did_

 _the one thing no friend should ever do._

 _John: Won't lie I'm kinda impressed with that right hook of yours… maybe you should be_

 _protecting me out there lol._

 _Jackson: How are you not mad?_

 _John: You apologized for a drunk mistake it's water under the bridge. Just listen to us_

 _next time. Deal?_

 _Jackson: Definitely._

Suddenly the door opened, and Ramona walked in sparing but a look at Jackson. She locked the door and turned to go to her room.

"Can we talk?" Jackson asked lightly scared she would break up with him right there.

"You sure the team will be impressed with a guy talking to his girlfriend?" Ramona huffed but stopped walking without turning to look at him. Jackson let out in internal sigh or relief hearing her call herself his girlfriend still.

"I honestly don't care what they think anymore… I fucked up last night Ramona. I hurt the only people who do care about me to impress a bunch of assholes who would let me possibly break a leg for a laugh." Jackson apologizes lightly afraid of the situation still.

"BREAK A LEG?!" Jackson that was a three-story house! The pool was over five feet away! You could have done much worse than break a leg!" Ramona spins around harshly and stomps over. "I was terrified of what was going to happen to you! If Papa didn't get there in the middle of our argument, we might never have even had this conversation!" Tears welled in Ramona eyes as the possibility of Jackson dying entered her head again. Jackson looked at her shocked never hearing the possibility of dying from the jump.

"I… I didn't know that." Jackson lamely replies not knowing what else to say. DJ, Kimmy, and Fernando peek past the wall upstairs watching the conversation play out.

"Yea well now you do. So, next time you go to your little hockey party and I'm not there to save you maybe think about that." Ramona rolls her eyes not believing that is all he could say for himself. As she turns to walk away Jackson grips her wrist lightly standing up.

"I am not going to another of those parties Ramona. I know it's to late to tell you that they are dumb jocks whose opinions don't matter. I know that there is no way to make up for what I said to you last night. I also know that you probably don't want to date a guy who didn't prioritize the most special woman in the world over said jocks, but I have to tell you this." Jackson closes his eyes not believing that in just a short week he may have ruined his best romantic relationship to date… probably that he would ever have.

"I can't imagine going through my life with you hating me. I am aware you probably broke up with me last night and I just don't remember it. I need you to know though…" Jackson starts but the parents can't hear how he finishes as Matt walks up to them with a groan.

"Give them privacy!" He whisper yells before being shushed by all three.

"What did you say?" Ramona asks as Matt pulls all three adults away from the wall and down the hall with the kids never noticing a thing.

"I said if you give me another chance you will be my only priority. More important than hockey, than dumb jocks who do not care, just as important to me as my family. Ramona, I love you." He repeats for her with more confidence in his voice. Ramona wants to slap him for thinking she would end their relationship like that. She wants to kiss him for the sentiment of his words. She wants to cry thinking about last night. She wants to cry tears of joy knowing Jackson feels this way. She is overcome with so much emotion.

"I… I love you too Jackson. I never ended our relationship though. I could not leave you when I knew going there was a horrible idea. I knew you valued their opinions of you so much yet I never asked you to stop drinking until it was too late." Ramona slapped him in the back of the head lightly. "That for thinking I would leave you, and this is for being the awesome Jackson I love." Ramona finished leaning up to kiss Jackson on the lips. It was passionate, it was long, and it was rudely interrupted.

"No kissing in the living room!" Aunt Steph groaned breaking up the kiss.

"How Rude!" Jackson and Ramona smirk at her earning laughs from their guests that recently made their way back to their post. With that both kids enjoy one last brief kiss before heading to their rooms for the night.

AN: Hope those who are still interested enjoy this chapter. I will be using this time locked in the house to hopefully get more writing done. Specifically, on this store, my Suite Life story, and a new Fuller House story that takes place after the end of the show. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
